Forget Me Not
by PrussiaHax
Summary: Alfred and Arthur were best friends as children. But one day, Alfred is kidnapped. Nine years later, the two boys reunite, but with a few problems. 1. Alfred can't remember anything. 2. He's a Boo Hag. Wait... A WHAT? USUK! PruCan! GermIta! And many more
1. Prologue

Heeey, people! This is the prologue for another story we're working on. This time, there was no posting without permission, so ChickenHax can't get mad at me. HA! I win!

Disclaimer: We all know this by now. We own nothing at all. We swear it! If we did, the world would be under our rule.

* * *

**PROLOGUE!**

"Hey Arthur?" The American boy asked the older boy next to him.

"What is it Alfred?" The elder responded, slightly miffed that Alfred broke the comfortable silence that was washed over them. It was a nice day really, both where sitting on a bench in the park, watching the sun set, nothing else to do with there time. Arthur could say it was kind of romantic really. The thought made the Brit blush.

"Why is that Indian chick staring at us?" Arthur brought his gaze to what his friend was gesturing to, spotting their fellow classmate, Nuna.

"First of all Alfred, she's Native American, Indians come from India. She's from Arizona. Second of all, I have no clue." Being the gentlemen he is, the Brit waved to her politely. Nuna, beamed at the sight of Arthur waving, and took it as the initiative to get up and walk over to where they where sitting.

"B-but it's creepy..." Alfred whispered as Nuna drew closer to them.

"Hi Arthur," The girl smiled sweetly at him, hands behind her back, pushing her breasts out. She sent Alfred a quick glare. Alfred was disgusted by the girls display to get his, _his_ best friend. But the glare? Didn't bother the American. He was used to that treatment from her. "I've been having some trouble with some embroidery I've been working on." Nuna sent another smile Arthur's way. "Would you take some time to help me with it?"

Arthur, being a gentlemen and ecstatic someone else was into the art of embroidery agreed quickly. "Of course."

Not wanting to listen to the conversation nor having to see Nuna throw herself all over his Arthur, Alfred stood up and streched. "Well, I'll let you too lovebirds do your thing. I'm going to wander the park. 'Till your done of course."

Nuna took the chance to snatch Alfred's old seat and give him a scowl before she looked at Arthur sweet smile back.

Two-faced bitch.

"Alright, duckie. I'll just be a few minutes." He smiled an adorable, irresistible smile at him, making Alfred's heart rate increase, (and urging him to jump the Brits bones. But, hey, what could he say? He was a teenager in the midst of puberty, his hormones where wild). Yes, he was in love with the Brit. Make fun of him for it, Alfred didn't care, as long as you didn't touch_ his_ Arthur.

Although girls where the exception, such as Nuna, who every one knew (except the Brit himself) was head over heels for the boy. Alfred knew Arthur was gay( even though Arthur didn't exactly know it yet, but hey! He screamed gayness!), so he didn't protest as much, even if her displays of affection where beyond disturbing.

With a flash of a glare at the girl and a wink and a smirk at his friend ( which Alfred saw he blushed! Blushed! Score!), he slowly started walking away. Once out of sight of the two, the sun was almost behind the horizon, darking the sky. Walking silently, his musings keeping him company, when he heard an strange noise.

Meanwhile, while Arthur was helping Nuna, not noticing her attempts to flirt with him, was worrying about Alfred. It was getting quite dark, and knowing the 'secret' fear that Alfred has of ghosts, Arthur could only imagine what horror story, was running through the American's head right now.

He, after a minute or two, didn't notice that the girl wasn't even paying attention anymore. Clearly she was thinking about something else.

Alfred on the other hand was starting to internally panic. He knew he was good looking, hell even down right sexy for a 14 year old, a great target for creepy predators. The thought made him look around in a frenzy, he saw no one. Strange...he keeped walking adrenaline already pumping into his veins.

Suddenly, a large rough hand lid over his mouth, an arm pulling him into an large male body. Paronia and panic set in. Alfred eyes widening started to flail and squirm all to no avail; no escape.

"S-sir Arthur..." A small purple fairy, by the name of Opal whispered in Arthur's ear," Somethings wrong..." Arthur didn't verbally respond, heavens no, he didn't want Nuna to think he's some freak that needed to go to an Asylum. So instead he gave an unnoticable nod, showing that she had his attention.

Opal continued, whispering nervously;fearfully," Alfred's in trouble."

The words set Arthur in motion immediately, he quickly stood up dropping the embroidery ring, not hearing as it clang to the ground. This action shocked Nuna out of her deep thoughts, looking at him wide eyed.

"A-Arthur what's wrong?" Nuna asked, worried.

" I-I'm worried about Alfred. It's getting dark and we need to get home, I-i'm sorry, I hope I helped...g-goodbye!" Arthur stammered, running off into the direction Alfred went. Not noticing the dark look in Nuna's eyes. He hoped to find his best friend, safe and sound.

Alfred, currently at the time, was fighting as hard as he could. As soon as he had the chance to escape the strangers grip, a fist came down on his head, knocking him out, enveloped in darkness, not hearing his name being echoed throughout the park by his crush.

Arthur kept searching, calling his name, ignoring the shouts of Opal trying to get his attention. Only wanting to hear Alfreds voice, his Alfred's voice. Hear him, see him, pop and cry out,' You should've seen your face!' and him ccurse the boy out, like usual. A-Alfred couldn't be in danger! R-right?

"S-sir Arthur!" Opal squeaked out, finally getting his attention."He's...He's gone. You won't find him!"

Arthur shook his head, not believing her." I-I have to find him! I-I...!" He looked around, praying, to see Alfred.

"Listen! H-hes been taken! Taken by something not Mundane! His presence is gone, I can't feel him anywhere! I-Im sorry Sir Arthur!" Arthur slumped to the grass below him, knees giving out.

"No...god...No..." Arthur begged," He cant be! I have to find him!"

Opal watched in sadness wiping away Arthur's teas with her tiny hands," It's alright...you'll find him...I promise, Sir Arthur."

'Yes," Arthur thought, sobs racking his body,' I'll find you Al. I Promise...'

* * *

So, whaddya think? Huh? Huh? It's good, right? Right?

For every person who doesn't review, Arthur cries another tear! Please, for the sake of my heart and yours, don't let that tear fall! It's too adorable!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one! Finally! Sorry for the long wait, peoples! We've seriously had a lot to do. It's insane. Well, here we are! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: We own nothing at all. Except for love. Lots of love. You want some? Here. *gives love***

**

* * *

**

Arthur slammed his now empty glass onto the wooden table in the bar, releasing a loud, ungentlemanly belch that would have made him cringe had he not been currently smashed. Well, he was still only on his second glass, but he was never able to handle alcohol well.

"Ve~," Feliciano asked, turning to the quiet, blond-haired, blue-eyed, bespectacled boy beside him. "Why do you - hic - look so much like Alfred?" Matthew, the one the drunk Italian was speaking to,winced, and Arthur tensed at the question.

It had been nine years since the day Alfred disappeared, and the police had given up after two. There were absolutely no clues or leads at all, so they just declared him a run-away and gave up.

Alfred's family, including Matthew, all concluded him dead, though they didn't rally want to believe it. But where else could he be?

But Arthur knew better. Okay, he honestly knew next to nothing, but he couldn't give up hope this his best friend was still alive. All he knew was that Alfred was taken by something non-human, and that within seconds, Opal had felt his presence vanish completely.

Mattie shifted in his seat awkwardly, looking away.

"Feliciano, don't ask about that," Ludwig scolded the Italian.

"Ve~, why - hic - not? They look so much alike. It's freaky!"

"Yeah," Gilbert agreed. The Albino released a belch greater than Arthur's, making near by drinkers turn to give dirty looks. "Why not, Bruder?"

"We're twins," Mattie sighed in his soft spoken voice. "Of course we look alike."

Arthur, unhappy with the tension in the air and the mentioning of his long lost best friend, took one last swig of his drink before dropping it down again on the table with a resounding noise that couldn't really be given an onomatopoeia. "I'd better get going," he sighed. "I'm going to be late to my club meeting."

"You've got another one?" Ludwig asked, receiving a nod from the Brit.

"Ve~, you're in a club, Arthur?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

Arthur gave a humorless smile, standing and shrugging on his coat. "A fucking cult." He waved to his friends and stumbled drunkenly out.

"Arthur's an occult member?" Matthew asked, only to be ignored, as usual.

Arthur made his way down the street, the alcohol slowly starting to wear off, when he bumped into someone. He stumbled back, quickly apologizing.

"Oh, my bad! You okay, man?" a familiar voice asked. A voice that Arthur was a bit to drunk to place.

"No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," he slurred slightly, he mind unintentionally relishing in the sound of the slight Southern drawl of the stranger's voice.

"Well, people make mistakes sometimes." Arthur looked up at the man and found that even his face was strikingly familiar, but the darkness and alcohol made it impossible for him to remember who this was.

"Yes, and we must learn from them," he told him, holding his head to keep the area around him from spinning as his mind tried to work to figure out who this guy was.

"Yeah, I just hope that next time you're that desperate for a date, you'll just straight up ask me." THAT caught the Englishman's attention.

"P-pardon?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion, an adorable look crossing his face he didn't even know he had. The other man noticed it, however, and his large grin broadened.

"Well, obviously you bumped into me so we would talk, so you could hit on my, get my number, and score a date. That's how everyone does it these days," the grinning man rationalized. Logic that clearly didn't please Arthur.

He huffed angrily, glaring up at the tall American. "If I really wanted a bloody date with the likes of you, I'd ask with much more fucking class." He moved around the man clumsily and attempted to walk away, but more stupid words spewing from the git's mouth stopped him.

"Damn, you're feisty. I like that. Okay, I'll go on a date with ya."

"Excuse me?" Arthur questioned, turning around to raise one large brow at the man.

"I'll go on a date with you. Do you have a cell phone?"

"I- Yes, of course bloody I do! I'm not some poor twat who can't afford so much as a damn cell phone!" Arthur replied against his better judgment. He glanced back in the direction he was attempting to walk, planning to run.

The stranger noticed, and smirked. "Can I see it?"

"What? Why?"

"To give you my number, silly."

"Why would I want your number, you ninny?" Arthur demanded.

"So I can contact you to plan our date, duh!" He ruffled Arthur's messy mop of hair, his grin grating on Arthur's nerves, at the same time exciting him. He flinched away from the touch, bright red.

"Hmph." He handed the American his phone and waited as he typed in the number.

"Here ya go," he said, handing the small electronic device back to him. "I'll text ya." And with a simple wave and wink, he walked off, leaving a very confused and drunk Arthur behind.

'What the hell?' he thought when his phone suddenly vibrated. He opened it to read a text that said 'I'll be looking forward to our date. -Alfred'.

'No,' Arthur thought. 'It's just a coincidence. I can't get my hopes up now. I'm drunk. This could just be a side effect of the alcohol, or something.'

He quickly sent a response.

'I never agreed to a date.'

Arthur slowly walked on.

'Please? You'll like it, I promise. And if you don't, then you don't have to go on another one with me again.' the next text said.

Arthur sighed, defeated. 'You better not make me regret this.'

After a minute or two of walking, his phone vibrated again, and he saw: 'Don't worry, you won't. I'm Alfred F. Jones, THE HERO! My dates are never regrettable. Trust me.'

Arthur stumbled and nearly fell, but managed to catch himself. 'Oh God,' he thought. 'It is him.'

'Do you even know my name?' Arthur texted back, hoping for a response that would say, yes, I remember you, Arthur. I'm back. Or something like that anyways.

'Sure,' Alfred's response read. Arthur's heart tensed. 'Your name is Arthur, right? That's what your phone told me, anyways.'

'S-so he doesn't remember? Just bloody brilliant,' Arthur thought glumly, stumbling towards his car. With a string of curses (most of them more British than American), Arthur reached his car, and climbed in. Then, he remembered he was drunk, therefore couldn't drive. "Well, looks like I'm walking."

Meanwhile, Alfred walked up to his apartment, a large grin on his face. 'Score,' he thought. 'I've got a date with an adorable Brit... Huh, I didn't know I was gay...'

* * *

Yes, well, this is a very rough-ish version, but oh well. I loved that last line. I hope you liked. I really wanted a lot more swearing and drunkenness on Arthur's part, but... Oh well, it's as good as it's gonna get. I took every opportunity I saw for him to be... Drunk... Well, whatever. REVIEWS ARE EPIC!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two~ Finally! I'm reaally realllly sorry this took so long guys! We're finally getting things back on track, so horray for that!

**Disclaimer: Sh00t man w3 a!nt 0wn!n nuttin k g3dd!t thru dat th!ck $kull 0 ur$ f00 cuz w3 0wn nutt!nz! y3ah!... What? Who types like that? Hmm? Retards. Retards who aren't us, the people who don't own shit.**

**ChickenHax: Ho, quit mkin fUn 0f deh way I typ3 b!tch... G3ttin all 0n mai Bk cuz I Blck... Fuck!n w!th3 gurl...(Totally dont mean to offend anyone, lol... x3)**

**PrussiasIndia: I a!nt listenin 2 no b!tch lik u i can du wut i wunt! XDD I really don't like when people type like that, though. But yeah, hope no one's offended!. Review if you're with me! **

* * *

Arthur stepped forward, hood drawn over his eyes, and held his right hand out in front of him, palm up. Closing his eyes, he began chanting loudly, and in the fire in the middle of their circle, a blue light began to shine. Blue water began dancing around the fire, but did not put it out, flying in a round whirlwind, a drop every now and then flying out to hit one of the many cloaked figures. A cold chill filled the night air, and to one who bore the magical abilities like those in the circle could recognize it as the physical feel of magic in the air.

The water before them began to change shape, shrinking and forming the figure of a small blue creature entirely made of water. The water imp was about three feet tall with large floppy ears, wide, cat-like eyes, a mischievous grin, and a tail much like that of the mermaids in fairy tales. Arthur's companions stared in awe at the creature. It began speaking in a strange tongue that none could identify. That is, except for Arthur, who responded back in the same foreign language. The two conversed for a moment before the imp suddenly grinned a large, toothy smile, and with a flick of its tail, water began dancing around in a beautiful array of lines and colors. It was a strange and breath taking sight, and one too wonderful to properly describe. When the show ended, the water surrounded the imp in a small ball and vanished with a pop. The only sound was the fire crackling for a moment.

Then, a sense of calmness fell over the circle, and everyone relaxed their tense bodies and began talking excitedly to one another about what they'd seen. Arthur sighed and lowered his hood, head throbbing slightly. He'd managed to rid the alcohol in his system, but it only increased his early hang over. It had made the summoning more difficult, but he'd still managed fairly well.

"Arthur, that was phenomenal. Where did you learn to summon a water imp?" Tino asked him excitedly. Arthur forced a smile.

"Well, to be honest, I've summoned much worse," he answered. "It's amazing, the things you can do in times of desperation." Tino stared in awe.

"What was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I didn't really know at the time. I was just trying to summon something, no matter what it was, to help me. And then a strange man had appeared. I'd demanded for his help, but he said his kind weren't bound to those laws, and he would only do something in exchange for something he wanted."

"And what did he want?" Blush filled Arthur's cheeks.

"Well, that wasn't important. I'd asked him what he was, and he told me he was a Boo Hag."

"You mean those creepy dudes that steal energy from people in their sleep?" Mathias, who had decided to join the conversation, asked. Arthur nodded.

"And then he just left. It was quite random, but he was honestly one of the scariest things I'd ever seen. He was always smiling and... Had a very strange aura. It was probably best I didn't give what he'd wanted because he most likely would have tricked me in some way. And I don't think I'd have liked working with him at all."

"What did you want?" Tino asked. Arthur looked down.

"N-nothing important. I was actually just a child at the time."

"Oh..." A silence fell over the three that was broken by Arthur's phone beeping. Heaving a sigh, he reached into his cloak and pulled out his cell.

_1 new message_

Opening the message, he wasn't at all surprised to find it was from Alfred.

'I'm bored. Whatcha doin?'

Biting back a smile, he replied:

'I've just finished a meeting. I'm about to head home.'

"Who are ya texting?" Mathias asked curiously. Arthur blushed, putting his phone away.

"M-Matthew. He wanted to know if he could... Borrow some maple syrup."

Mathias laughed. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day where him and Gil weren't completely stocked on that shit. They must've used it all on something _special_, recently." Glaring, Arthur flicked Mathias on the forehead.

"Pervert. Well, I'd best get home." He turned, but then remembered something. "Oh, Tino, I won't be home tomorrow night, so do you think it would be alright if you picked Peter up today from the airport?"

"No problem." With a thanks, Arthur gathered his things and left. He was driving when his phone beeped again.

Knowing better than to text while driving, he ignored it. But then beeped again five minutes later. Then again in two. Then three times in one minute. Deciding that it must be important, whoever it was, he pulled off to the side of the road, not too far from his house. Sighing, he pulled out his phone.

_6 new messages_

'Sounds fun wat kinda meetin?'

'Yo? Artie?'

'Hellooooo?'

'r u mad?'

'Sry if its 2 personal. You dont hafta tell me'

'r u busy then?'

'I bet ur mad i just sent all those msgs. ill stop now'

Heaving a sigh, though unable to hold back a small smile, he responded.

'Sorry, I was driving. No, I'm not mad. But I don't think I should tell you what kind of meeting it is. Most people are rather bothered by it.'

Putting his phone away, he moved back into the road and pulled into his neighborhood. His phone beeped again just as he pulled into his driveway. While climbing out, he flipped it open and really had to smile, blushing as well.

'Duz it help if i tell u i think ur hot either way?' Locking his car and making his way to his door, be typed a response.

'Fine. But you can't laugh.' Walking in, he turned the lights on and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. His phone signaled another response as he was starting a cup of tea.

'i promise i wont.'

Biting his lip, worried about his reaction, Arthur slowly replied.

'I... I'm part of a cult.'

Five seconds later, Alfred replied.

'Sry, I laffed. not at the cult part tho. who stutters in a text? XD'

Arthur scowled, blushing more.

'Belt up. I do, clearly. Is there supposed to be a point to this conversation?' He didn't really want it to end, but it would be uncharacteristic of him to not ask.

'lol im just bord... whatcha doin now'

'I'm making tea,' he said, just as the kettle let out a scream. Setting his phone down on the counter, he picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into the cup. The small tea bag floated to the surface, the color turning a light brown. His phone beeped again, and so he picked it back up, surprised by the message he received. It wasn't from Alfred, but from Nuna. After Alfred had disappeared, they'd remained decent friends, and she really was quite nice to him. She was even apart of the occult.

'Hey, Arthur,' the message read. 'Do you think we could hang out tomorrow night?' Biting his lip, Arthur typed a reply, but half-way through, he received a message from Alfred.

'Tea? U liek tea? wat kind?' Quickly forgetting Nuna's message, Arthur spent the rest of the night texting Alfred. That night he sent more messages than he'd ever done before in his life.

As they said good night, the clock beside his bed reading 3:30, Arthur finally allowed himself to believe that this was his Alfred, just with his farewell, which hadn't changed in the nine years they'd been apart. The tears of joy and sorrow together poured down his face as he clutched the phone close to his chest. He was back. He couldn't remember anything, but he was back, and he'd never felt happier.

'Nite Artie, sweet dreams and no more nightmares or I'll kik their ass'

* * *

_He was running, running, trying to escape. She was after him. She was coming! Sweat poured from his body, down his face. Or were those tears? Moving his legs as fast as they could go (though it was hard after **He **came back last night), he tried to find someone that could help him. Then, he saw him. Walking down the street with that... That BITCH! He tried to scream to him, tried to reach him, but they couldn't hear. Yet, just as they prepared to turn the corner and out of sight, she turned to him and gave a smirk and flirtatious wave. Startled, he tripped and fell to the ground flat on his face and-_

The sound of his alarm woke Alfred up, and she shot up right, covered in sweat, mind stuck on the dream he could not remember. With a sigh, he shut off his alarm and pulled himself out of bed. After a quick shower he dressed and walked over to his kitchen table where he'd set his mail, too busy texting Arthur to care to check. Now, though, he had the time. The first two letters were bills, the third an offer to 'help him regain his memories' or some shit like that from an obviously bogus doctor. The fourth caught his eye. From the Winston Police Academy. It was his test results. Tearing the envelope open excitedly, he pulled out the paper. His face fell.

He failed. Not only were his test scores too low, but they'd come to the conclusion that because of his 'situation', they felt he was not ready, nor suitable to be on the force, let alone trained for it. Cursing, he tossed the paper into the trashcan, which he kicked off to the side and pulled on his jacked and walked out his door. It's not like he enjoyed not remembering shit. When he'd woken up in the hospital three years ago, all he knew was his name. And there were of course too many 'Alfred Jones' all over the country (because he had pretty strong a feeling he wasn't from Albuquerque, where he was found) and he just didn't want to deal with it. And he had a feeling lying low would be the best idea.

So he moved to Denver, finished high school online, and applied for the local police academy. And failed.

Since he woke up, it seems the only seriously good thing that had happened to him recently was graduating high school and meeting Arthur. Yeah, he definitely liked this guy. He could tell he'd been drunk when they'd bumped into each other, but it was clear he'd been more sober when they'd been texting. And the guy was just adorable! Especially when he blushed. And his accent was heavenly. He just had an instant attraction to the blond-haired Brit.

As if on cue, as Alfred made his way down the street, his eyes landed on a certain bushy-browed man across the street. Without thinking, he grinned and crossed quickly, calling the Brit's name, not noticing the other short blond beside him.

* * *

Arthur had been walking home from the store, minding his own business, and completely unsuspecting when he saw Matthew walking in the opposite direction from him, head hung low. Smiling, he stopped and waved.

"Matthew," he greeted politely. Suddenly, he thought of Alfred. Perhaps he should tell him. His smile turned into an excited grin, quite uncharacteristic of him.

"Arthur?" Matthew was clearly surprised to see him, but smile none the less.

"How perfect that I've run into you. I have something important to say." Matthew frowned.

"Alright. What is it? But we'll have to make it quick. I have to pick up Gilbert."

"I found him."

"... Found who?"

"Alfred. I found him." And the words came pouring out of his mouth like water. "I was walking to my car last niht while leaving the bar and I'd bumped into him. He doesn't remember anything, but I got his number, and Matthew it's just so amazing because it's him!" As he spoke, the Canadian's face turned slowly from curiosity to confusion to slight horror.

"A-Arthur, I don't- I don't like this joke. Please be joking." But of course he wasn't. Arthur had been hurt just as much as he, if not more, by Alfred's disappearance. He would never joke about this. But... There was no way he was still alive! They'd already had a memorial service for him, they'd declared him dead, and he'd moved on! How could he-

"ARTHUR!" They both turned and watched as a tall, grinning dark blond haired man ran towards them, arm waving wildly, excitement etched across his face. Matthew paled considerably.

No. No. _No. _It couldn't be...

"Alfred," Arthur said, with a surprised, polite smile. The American stopped in front of them, his grin broadening into his sky blue eyes. Matthew felt all air leave his lungs, and his heart stopped.

No...

"Hey, what a coincidence to see ya here!" the man, who couldn't possibly be his brother, said excitedly.

"Yes, well, it does appear that we live quite close. Oh, Alfred, this is Matthew," Arthur said, gesturing to the dumbstruck Canadian. Just noticing him for the first time, Alfred laughed at himself and stuck out a hand.

"Hiya, I'm Alfred! Nice to meet ya!" Matthew couldn't respond. Alfred frowned, worried he'd said something offensive, drawing his hand back slightly. Arthur frowned.

"Matthew's just a bit startled. You look a tad bit like an old friend of ours. Um... I'll, see you later, Matthew. I'm sure Gilbert isn't too happy having to wait." Unable to speak, Matthew just nodded and scurried away, convinced he was dreaming.

Alfred just shrugged and grinned at Arthur.

"So where are ya headed?" he asked him. Arthur blushed a tad bit (definitely not because of the accent, mind you. Arthur didn't find it attractive at all).

"Just brunch. You?" Alfred laughed.

"Brunch? You eat brunch?" Arthur's face heated up as he glared.

"Yes, I do," he huffed. "Do you have a problem with that?" Alfred just laughed some more, shaking his head, grasping Arthur's hand, drawing more color from the Brit.

"Nah, it's just a funny name for it. Mind if I join you?" Arthur shook his head quickly, and gave a small smile.

"Where did you have in mind?" he asked.

"McDonalds!" Alfred declared with a finger pointed to the sky, a broad grin stretching his cheeks.

Arthur could keep his own smile grown growing just a bit. He hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

Ha, finally an update. Sorry we took so long guys!


End file.
